


Dancing

by finereluctance



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Nick is a good 'ol southern boy, Original Female Character - Freeform, episode tag: s07e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg are supposed to go out, but things don’t quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

***

“Hey, Nick!” Greg jogged down the hall to catch up to him while Nick slowed his steps to wait for his boyfriend. “Bad news for tonight.”

Nick looked over at him, disappointment obvious on his face. “No man, come on. We’ve had this planned for like a week.”

“You know better than anyone that I wanna go out, but the DNA tech from days is out and they need someone to fill in or we get screwed tomorrow night.” Greg tilted his head towards the locker room and they both ducked inside to get out of the hallway to talk. After checking that the room was empty, Greg wound his arms around Nick and pulled him into a corner. “I was really looking forward to getting you out dancing.”

Nick sighed and lowered his head, his arms automatically circling Greg’s waist to pull him close. “I’ll probably just go home then and get some sleep. It isn’t as fun without you.”

“No, you should go. Really.” Greg murmured earnestly. “Everyone is going to be expecting us, and at least one of us should have some fun.” His fingers slipped into Nick’s hair to scratch lightly at his scalp. “Besides, Tara won’t forgive me if she doesn’t get her birthday present tonight.”

“It’s all your friends, Greggo.” He leaned in close, breathing in the familiar scent of hair products and his partner. “They won’t miss me.”

“Please?” Greg leaned back to look at him pleadingly. “You can take Catherine or Warrick?”

Nick sighed, trying to look put-out, but he smiled. “All right, I’ll go. You want me to tell Tara anything?”

“Just tell her Happy Birthday and I’ll make it up to her before she heads back to LA.” Greg leaned into him again and kissed him lightly, just enough to tease. “I’ll try to get out as soon as I can.”

***

“Come on, Cath, you gotta dance with me now!” Nick grinned and drew her out onto the dance floor, moving her smoothly through the crowd while they danced and sang along, having a good time and just enjoying some time away from work. He hadn’t seen Greg’s friends yet, but he knew they would show up at some point. It would be hard to explain them to Catherine, but he wasn’t sure she would care too much.

Sure enough, he spotted Tara as the son ended and the young blonde grabbed his arm to greet him. “I think I know her,” he told Catherine with a grin.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” she laughed at him. “Ask her to dance.”

Tara was laughing at something another girl had said when she latched onto his arm as Catherine pulled away. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“You’re sure?” Nick didn’t want to ditch her, but he had plans to see Tara as well that night. Catherine nodded as she walked back towards the bar and Nick turned his attention to his friend.

“Hey!” Tara grinned. “I’m glad you made it!”

“Greg wouldn’t let me miss it,” he smiled back and fell into a slow dance with her. “Where is everyone?”

“Running late,” she shrugged and made herself comfortable with her arms around his shoulders. “Where is our dear Gregory?”

“Working,” Nick answered sheepishly. “They needed a DNA tech and Greg is still the best in the business.” 

“The best in Vegas, maybe!” she laughed. “But we’ve got a dozen of the best DNA techs in the country in town this week.”

Nick laughed with her and teased, “Let me guess, Tara Brown is right there at the top.”

“Of course!” her smile was bright when she grinned up at him and Nick could definitely see why she was one of Greg’s best friends. They both had the same love for fun and life, even if Greg’s light had faded a bit with some of the weight of the last few years. And the cockiness. Always with the cockiness.

“Is that something they teach you at Stanford?” He asked, grinning as he did so. “Greg seems to be of a similar opinion about himself.” 

“Well it’s true in the case of both of us. Best pair of techs to ever come out of that school.” She laughed when Nick dipped her, her grip tightening on his shoulders to make sure she didn’t fall. His hold on her back was secure, she wasn’t in any danger of falling. “Whoa there, Romeo!” her cheeks were flushed when he put her back on both feet. “Haven’t had a guy dip me like that since my wedding!”

As the song ended they came to a stop, his forehead resting against hers. “Then your husband is missing out on a lot of chances.” He dodged the playful whack to his arm but took the one to the chest. “Ouch! Watch that!”

“Don’t be mean, it isn’t becoming of you, Nicholas.” Her attempt at being serious was as cute as when Greg tried to be upset with him. It didn’t work for long, especially when he turned the sad eyes at her, the look that always made Greg cave in seconds. “Dammit, no puppy dog eyes!”

“Who are you, my mother?” Nick laughed when he released her, only to have both of them accosted by the arrival of three of Tara’s friends for a round of hugs on the dance floor.

Four hot women was quite the distraction for Nick after that, keeping him busy for most of the night as he traded dances with each of them. By the time they all had a few drinks, Catherine’s presence was entirely forgotten as he did the gentlemanly thing and had his hands full while looked out for all of them. In the wee hours of the morning, when Tara was only on her feet by Nick half-carrying her, he ushered them all to the his Denali to get them back to their hotel rooms. Once they were all safely in their rooms, Nick texted Greg as he headed back to the car.

4:27am: _Hey G, Make sure to call all the girls at 8am to remind them about their conference tomorrow! :D_

A response came while he was waiting for the elevator.

4:28 am: _You are a cruel, cruel man. Did you have a good time? /G_

4:28 am: _Sure did! What’s not to love about four hot women dancing up on me all night?_

4:29 am: _They’re all married. /G_

4:30 am: _And I’m happily taken. Doesn’t change the fact that everyone in that bar was jealous of me._

4:31 am: _I’m jealous of you. /G_

4:32 am: _Don’t be jealous, you know whose bed I’m headed for right now. Here’s a hint, it isn’t any of theirs!_

4:33 am: _I’m on my way home. See ya in 15. /G_


End file.
